One Halloween Night
by Draco Blade
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are both stuck out in the woods on Halloween night. Both are powerless, and thus afraid of the unknown. Could this be a chance for romance to blossom? BBxRae Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Teen Titans, BB and Rae would be the main coupling instead of Robin and Star. No offense to them in any way. . .

**A/N: **Not much to say. This is a story about Raven and BeastBoy being lost in the woods. Both are powerless, as will be explained later, and its pretty damn chilly out. It's Halloween, just to let you know. Why is it Halloween, you ask? I have no freakin' clue. . .

Oh, yeah this takes place after The End. And it's a one-shot. Cuz I said so. Enjoy:

**One Halloween Night**

"This is all your fault," Raven said, hugging her body tightly.

"Is not! I didn't MAKE you go with me!" BeastBoy replied.

"Yes you did."

"Oh, yeah..." he muttered, realization dawning on him. "Well, I guess you're right, then. Sorry."

Raven just grunted. The pair were lost in the woods outside Jump City. It was Halloween night, and it was freezing out. Raven was having an exceptionally bad time. It was midnight, she was freezing, and she was lost in the woods with a short green annoyance. And worst of all, she was powerless.

It happened every Halloween. From sunset to sunrise on Halloween night, she lost her powers completely. It was an Azarathian spell used to keep demons weak. Halloween night was the one night Demons could go back and forth between dimensions. So, the people of Azarath had placed a spell that made them powerless. Unfortunately, that included half-demons as well.

So, why was she out in the middle of the woods with BeastBoy? Well, it was actually because of BeastBoy as well. The green teen had insisted that Raven come trick-or-treating with him and the rest. Normally, she would've refused faster than BB could eat a pile of tofu. But he was very persuasive sometimes.

"I still can't believe you did that," Raven said, talking to the changeling. "You are the only person that can blackmail me and get away with it."

"I just wanted you to come out to have some fun, is all!" BeastBoy told her.

Raven just grunted again. Two weeks ago she had kissed BeastBoy on the roof of the Tower. She had been said, and he had helped her. They had experienced another moment, except this one went a little further.

And then BB decided earlier today that if Raven didn't go trick-or-treating with them, then he would tell everyone about the kiss. The little runt. . .

So, they had gone trick-or-treating. And BeastBoy had gotten him and Raven hopelessly lost. Again. The two were in the middle of who-knows-where, listening to owls and bats fly by. It was past midnight, and neither one could use their powers. For some reason, BB's powers had been...off...lately. For a good week now, he had been unable to control them, and they went haywire. So he stopped using them.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" BB asked.

"BeastBoy, I'm an expert at astronomy. The stars will guide us home," Raven told him. "But I wouldn't have to if you hadn't gotten us lost in the first place."

"I told you, I'm sorry!" BeastBoy whined. "I just wanted to have a fun night out with you. I didn't mean to get us hopelessly lost!"

"Well you did a good job of the latter," Raven assured him. The pair was walking along a forest trail, stumbling over roots and rocks. There was little to no light out, and there was a thick fog stretched out. It was near impossible to see.

Above them, a bat screeched as it flew overhead. BB jumped and moved closer to Raven.

"Scaredy-cat," Raven said, grinning slightly.

"I'm not scared!" BeastBoy exclaimed, although he made no move to back away. He saw Raven shiver. "Are yo sure you're okay?"

"I'm just cold," Raven told him. "That's what happens when you make me leave behind my cloak."

"I just didn't want to attract attention!" BB said.

"It's Halloween! A cloak would've fit in perfectly!" Raven exclaimed.

"Well I wasn't thinking, okay?" BB said angrily. He was tired of everyone calling him dumb, and he was tired of acting dumb. He always made simple mistakes like this, and it ate him up inside. Suddenly, he got a good idea.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket. He had gone in civilian clothes, due to his lack of brain at he time of dress. He placed the jacket over Raven's shoulders to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she said, tugging at it. She was still cold. Her legs were completely exposed, thanks to her leotard. "Now if only you had an extra pair of pants..."

"Uh..." BeastBoy checked. "Nope, sorry!" he said, laughing. Raven just grunted again. "How come I can never get you to smile or laugh?" he asked, slightly ticked off.

"Because I do not find you funny," Raven said, still walking.

"But wait...when I was in your head, Happy said I WAS funny," BB responded, scratching his head.

Raven stopped. "You're funny SOMETIMES," she admitted. "But most of the time, your jokes are lame and your antics are worse."

"Gee, thanks..." BeastBoy mumbled, still walking. He looked over at her. "Are you sure you aren't too cold. Your legs look kinda blue."

"Why are you looking at my legs?" Raven asked, scowling at him.

"Uh...I..." BeastBoy blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "I'm just worried is all..."

Raven did what she always did. She grunted yet again. She shivered again as she felt BEastBoy move closer to her again. "BeastBoy, nothing in this forest is going to hurt us," she said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't have been more wrong.

As she continued forward, yet another bat approached. Unfortunately, this bat flew in too low. As Raven looked up, her eyes actually widened. The bat flew right into her face and got caught in her short purple hair.

"ACK!" Raven cried, trying to get the furry creature off her. "Get it off, get it off!" she cried.

"Raven!" BB cried. He ran over to her and held her still. As the bat struggled to get free, Raven just moved up against BeastBoy. As BeastBoy put his hands in her hair, he untied the creature. The bat flew off, leaving a very freaked out Raven panting on the chest of BeastBoy.

"Is it gone?" she asked, her eyes still clamped shut.

"Yeah, I got rid of it," BeastBoy said, blushing slightly. She was pressed right up against him.

"Th-thanks," Raven replied, finally opening her eyes. She looked up at BeastBoy and immediately blushed at how close they were. She straightened and moved away, still blushing.

"Let's just keep walking..." Raven said, starting off. She tried to ignore the emotions bouncing around in her head. They were all screaming 'go back to BeastBoy' 'let him hold you' 'he is sooo cute!' Yeah, they were kinda annoying.

They continued walking in silence. Raven had calmed down, but BeastBoy was still blushing rather badly. He couldn't get all the indecent mental images of Raven out of his head. Because of this, he wasn't paying attention. Since he wasn't paying attention, he tripped over a root. And since he tripped over the root, he flew forward, knocking Raven down as well.

As the two fell forward, both let out screams of shock. Raven turned to face her attacker to find a blushing BeastBoy laying on top of her.

"Uhh...sorry?" he said, grinning sheepishly. Raven grunted and pushed him of her.

"Be more careful," she said. Suddenly, she let out another shiver. Her lips were turning blue.

"Okay Raven, that's it," BeastBoy said, pointing a finger. "You're going to get frostbite. We need to find some shelter now."

"...okay..." Raven said, shivering more and more. She hated to admit it, but she thought BeastBoy was right. She was getting way too cold.

Concerned, BeastBoy walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. As she glowered at him, he replied weakly "I'm just trying to keep you warm, so let me. You can kill me tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, remembering to do just that. As they walked, she eventually spotted a cave. "There," she said, pointing. BeastBoy nodded and the two entered. Raven was getting weaker, and BeastBoy could tell. After going about thirty into the cave, they found the ending. BeastBoy helped Raven sit down.

"Okay," I'm going to go find some firewood," BeastBoy said, pointing back outside. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

Raven stared at him. "I'll be fine. Just hurry back. It's cold in here."

BB nodded and left the cavern. Outside, he began collecting any wood that he could find. 'I hope Raven's all right,' he thought to himself. 'If she's sick because of me, I'll never forgive myself.' So, BeastBoy just continued to collect more and more firewood.

BeastBoy wished he could transform again. But he knew he reason why he couldn't as well. It was because of Raven. Ever since she kissed two weeks ago, he had been...confused. The thing is, BeastBoy loved Raven, and he knew it. He couldn't stand thinking about a life without her.

But ever since that kiss, she had confused him. After that wonderful display of affection, she had ignored him. She had begun acting differently, like back when the Titans has just started. She was no longer nice to him, or paid him any attention. It was as if she hated him again.

And thus, BeastBoy had become stressed and confused. He wanted her to love him, but now it seems she was ignoring him. But they had just kissed! It confused the heck outta BeastBoy. Because of this, his powers had been affected as well. Since was too busy worrying about Raven, he couldn't concentrate hard enough to morph.

BeastBoy sighed. He wondered if Raven would ever love him back. Remembering she was cold and waiting his firewood, BeastBoy ran back to the cave. As soon as he entered the cave, he knew something was wrong.

A great bear had entered the cave in his absence. The great beast was currently roaring at Raven non-stop. The frightened girl, being powerless, was backed against the cave wall. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking with fear and cold. She almost screamed when she saw BeastBoy.

"Garfield..." she said, her eyes wide. The bear roared again, and stood up to it's full height.

BeastBoy grew angry. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was planning on doing. All he knew was that this bear was threatening the girl he loved. And that didn't sit too well with BeastBoy.

"Get away from her!" he cried, running at the bear, dropping the firewood, BeastBoy felt himself begin to morph. He didn't think or concentrate, he just did it. The only though that filled his head was to protect Raven.

The bear roared again as he faced the beast before him. The beast was easily six feet tall, with big muscular arms. He had a long face and fangs pointed out of his mouth. Green fur covered every inch of his body. BeastBoy had become the Were-Beast. But this time, he was in control.

"RRAAAAARGHH!" the Were-Beast roared, fangs gnashing wildly. He jumped at the bear, grabbing it. As the bear struggled, BeastBoy punched the beast in the stomach. After a good five minutes of struggling, the bear finally fell to it's knees, bleeding.

The Were-Beast roared again, causing the bear to whimper. Charging the, the Were-Beast tackled the bear. The bear jumped and ran out of the cave.

Breathing deeply, the Were-Beast transformed back into BeastBoy. The green teen looked over at Raven to see if she was alright. As he looked over, he found she was unconscious. Either the fight, or the cold, had caused her to faint. BeastBoy hoped it was the latter.

"Raven!" he yelled, running over to her. Checking out her face, he realized she was definitely developing frostbite. She had fainted out of cold. Her lips were blue and purple. "Raven, no!"

Remembering his first aid training, BeastBoy hugged Raven close to him. Keeping her body pressed against him, he began rubbing her sides and arms, trying to warm her up.

'This is all my fault,' he thought. 'If I hadn't forced her to come out tonight, none of this would've happened! Raven would be home in bed, and safe. This is all my fault. If she dies...I'll never forgive myself.'

BeastBoy was even too worried to blush at the fact Raven was so close to him. He kept her body as close as humanly possible, trying to warm her up. But nothing seemed to help. She was as cold as ever, and her pulse was slowing. Then BeastBoy realized why it wasn't working.

Her legs! Looking down, BeastBoy saw her exposed legs. They looked very pale, paler than normal, and they were a faint blue. This time, BeastBoy did blush. To save Raven, he would have to warm up her legs. Her soft, naked legs. . .

BeastBoy mentally slapped himself. He couldn't afford to think like that, especially since Raven's life depended on him. Trying no to blush, BeastBoy reached one arm down to her legs. Still keeping her close to him with the other arm, he began to rub her leg up and down.

His hand, which was now very sweaty and nervous, ran up and down her legs, trying to warm her up. BeastBoy made damn sure he didn't reach too far up. Trying not to let hormones get in the way, he continued to rub Raven's legs until she began to warm up.

After half an hour of fighting his hormones, he felt Raven grow warm. Her legs and lips lost some of their blue, and her pulse returned to normal. She finally began to breathe normally. BB sighed. Letting her down, he took off the jacket on her shoulders and placed it on her legs. He quickly set up a fire.

After flames finally sprouted, BeastBoy returned back to Raven. He picked her up again and held her close, making sure she didn't ever get too cold again. He prayed that Raven didn't kill him when she woke up.

: HOURS LATER :

Raven awoke to the sound of a fire crackling. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked to see a fire in the center of the room. She realized with a start that she no longer felt cold. He found her answer to this when she looked up.

BeastBoy was staring into the fire, his eyes filled with worry. She was in his lap, her body pushed up against his breathing chest. One of his hands rested on her hip, twitching nervously.

"Beast...boy?' she asked, looking up weakly.

"Raven!" BeastBoy cried, seeing she was awake. Seeing this, he hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Um...thanks," Raven said, not sure what was going on. She rubbed her head. "Ugh...what happened?"

"You fainted after I chased away the bear," BeastBoy explained. "You got frostbite and...I guess I kinda save you."

"Saved me?" Raven asked. "How?"

"Promise you won't hate me?" BeastBoy asked weakly, his eyes filled with fear. She nodded. "I kinda...had to warm up your legs. I swear I didn't do anything else, though. And I just did it to save you. But if you hate me for it, I understand."

"BeastBoy..." Raven said, weakly. "I don't hate you. In fact, I'm glad you did. You were right, I had frostbite. I should have listened to you."

"I'm just glad you survived," BeastBoy said, worried. "Raven...there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah...?"

"Sorry, but this is really hard for me to say, so bear with me," BB said. Raven just nodded for him to continue. Hugging her closer, BB began again. "Raven, what I'm about to say is really important. I've felt it for a long time, but I was always scared to admit it out loud. I tried telling you numerous times, but I always...chickened out at the last moment. However, after seeing you almost...die, I realized I need to say it now, before anything else can happen." BeastBoy paused to take a deep breath. "Raven, I love you."

Before Raven could fully comprehend the statement, BeastBoy started again. "And I've loved you for a long time now, I admit it. That's the reason I wanted you to come tonight, because I wanted to spend time with you. And it's also the reason I haven't been able to transform recently. After you...kissed me...on the roof, I was confused. You started ignoring me, and snapping at me, and I thought you didn't like me. I became confused, and my powers went out of control. I'm sorry."

"BeastBoy..." Raven said, looking up at him. "I...didn't mean to ignore you, really. It's just that...after I...did that on the roof...I accidentally blew up a huge computer in the Tower. I really can't express emotion with you, but I want to. That's why I was cranky, because I was mad at my powers. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Thanks," BeastBoy said, still looking sad. "So...you do love me?"

"Yes," Raven told him. "And I'm going to prove it now, while my powers are gone."

"But Rave–"

BeastBoy was cut off as Raven's cold lips touched his. Forgetting his statement completely, Raven kissed him back. Their kiss extended for longer, and only grew in passion. After several moment, the two finally broke apart for air.

BeastBoy couldn't have been happier. Raven loved him, and was actually willing to kiss him. Raven was equally elated.

"Come here..." she said, grabbing his shirt collar. Pulling him closer, the two embraced into yet another passionate kiss. But this time, as they broke off, BeastBoy saw that Raven was crying slightly.

"Raven?" he asked, worried. "Am I really that bad of a kisser?"

"It's not you..." Raven said, her tears falling down her face. "I just hate this! If I could have it my way, I would stay here in your arms forever, kissing you. But I can't. As soon as my powers come back, everything will be back to normal. Every time I kiss you, I could destroy. I could destroy you! After sunset, I'll never be able to express love for you again!"

"About that Raven..." BeastBoy said, smiling. "I was going tell you before you kissed me, but..." He grinned again as he looked down at her. "It's eight in the morning. You've had your powers back for two hours now."

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all like it. I know it really had nothing to do with Halloween, but whatever. Review away, I love reviews. The more reviews I get, the more convinced I am to write another one-shot. Hint, hint.

PEACE OUT!


End file.
